Ask a Stupid Question?
by Zelgadis55
Summary: This is a Qu and Ans interview with various character for a column I wrote. Characters from Slayers, FMA, Inuyasha, DBZ, Kare Kano. More in other chapters.


Disclaimer: None of the characters involved in this piece belong to me…

Rated G

And now its time for...

ASK A STUPID QUESTION?

The page where YOU ask the questions, WE provide the answers (not necessarily straight or correct) and NOBODY gets a prize. Now, for your hostess, Zelgadis55.

Konbanwa minasan. The concept of Ask A Stupid Question is that you can ask me any question (within reason) and characters from various different anime and I will attempt to answer your questions. I've had heaps of fun writing this and would love to do more. If you come up with any questions, please either leave them for me in a review or email them to me. I wrote this last year for the club fanzine of my anime club and thought I would put it up here. I wrote this before I started writing my Monkey and Saiyuki fic so I am not taking time out of typing that up to do this. I know its not that great but it was fun and the more I did of these the better I like to hope I have become. Some of the later questions and answers get more story like as well, though the earlier stuff was more article like.

= = =

1) Why do people have different colour hair?

an) Well, it all has to do with genetics really, if you want more information about genetics you will have to ask that question in the next JAMWAF. Some people don't like their natural hair colour so they also buy hair dye to chan...

(Shippou-chan pushes me aside) _"What's this genetics??? I don't know what it is, but it sounds silly The reason is obvious_" (he nods knowingly). _"Kagome gave the animators some of her special crayons, and just like me, they like to draw and colour peoples hair bright colours_." (Nods again and takes out his crayons and starts colouring a picture).

Ahh, yes, I guess so.... Silly me...

Well then, Next!

- - -

2) What are stars?

an) To us on Earth, they are pretty little lights in the night sky, but in reality they are suns (similar to our own) vast balls of ga... __

_"OOOHHHH HO HO HO HO HO!, OOOOHHHH HO HO HO HO! To know what a Star is, all you have to do is take a look at MY wonderful beauty, OOOHHHH HO HO HO HO HO! After all I Naga, the White Serpent, AM the Star of the Slayers movies. I outshine any other star, they are all MINOR in comparison to MY splendor, isn't that right Lina?_"

(Lina's face twitches in extreme annoyance) **"BURST RONDO!**"

(Sometime later) "Lina, I wish you would watch your aim when you're angry, that... hurt..."

- - -

3) When is the right time to watch anime?

an) This one is really easy, anytime! __

_"Hmmph!_" (Inuyasha stalks in, in a huff) _"Except when there's a new moon. Gotta make sure no enemies attack then_."

"I didn't think you could watch anime in the warring states period" (Inuyasha glares at me, I take a half step backwards) __

_"When I'm in Kagome's time her little brother has anime on in that strange box. I don't have time to watch it, I just go there to get Kagome to hurry back with me to search for the Shikon Shards_."

- - -

4) What's the difference between "KOwai" and KAwaii" and what are the best examples you've seen in one anime?

an) The difference between Kowai and kawaii hmmm? Kawaii is used for cute or lovely people or things. Kowai is used for scary things, like the temper of a certain red haired sorceress... o oh... speaking of red haired sorceresses, I REAAALLY hope she didn't hear me (and doesn't read this later). "H...hi Lina, how are you?"

Lina smiles a quite friendly smile "_I'm great Zell, you know, its amazing that you have the same name as a friend of mine._"

"Well, what can I say. Zelgadis is my favourite anime character," (Lina frowns slightly) "so I named my pen name and my public internet names after him. Don't worry though Lina, I like you a lot too, after all, Slayers wouldn't be Slayers without you." __

_"Oh!_" (Lina brightens again) _"Well, that's ok then. I just thought I would drop by and see what the next question was._"

"Oh cool, well the question asks what is the difference between kowai and kawaii and asks for an example."

(Lina laughs) _"That's easy, I'm kawaii_" (Lina tilts her head forward a little and bats her eyelashes) _"and as for kowai_" (she pauses and shudders) _"well, that would be Naga's dress sense and that awful, loud laugh of hers. That should clear things up, right? Now for my reward._"

"Reward?" __

_"Yeah, for helping you, when you asked me to help out with your column the other day you promised me dinner._"

"Oh... oh yeah, well lets go then. (So much for picking up my X volume 7 and 8 dvds...)."

- - -

5) Does watching anime make people try to eat everything with chopsticks?

an) Hmm, that's an interesting question. I couldn't really say. I guess it depends on the person watching. From a personal point of view, I have no desire to use or even learn to use chopsticks. When necessary I am polite and use the cutlery, as far as I am normally concerned, that's what fingers were made for. However I do know a lot of my friends use chopsticks a rather lot, though they don't try to use them for EVERYthing they eat. Well I think I may open up the question to serveral characters from anime and see what they prefer to use.

"Lina, which do you prefer to use, chopsticks or a knife and fork?"

Lina glances at me with a small glare "_You're inter-_ (slurp!) _upting my_ (chomp) _meal to ask me a stupid question_ (crunch, munch) _like that?"_

"Uhh, o. ok then, gomen nasai. I'll come back to you afterwards on that one then, Ok?"

Lina lifts a fork up to her mouth (crunch, munch, sluuurp) and mumbles through her food _"Whatever..."_

I'll go ask someone else for now,

"Goku, which do you prefer to use when eating, cutlery or chopsticks?"

_"... Huh? What, were you talking to me, heh heh!. Sorry, my mind was on an upcoming match. What was that? Do I prefer chopsticks or cutlery when eating? Oh, well... Ummm, whichever is put on the table I guess. I would prefer to use a shovel though, ha ha. No, really I just prefer whatever is faster which is usually fingers... but Chichi would kill me if I set a bad example for Gohan."_

Ok, who else should I go ask (I look around) Ah! One of the new boys on the block Edward Elric. "Hey Ed, hi! I'm Zelgadis55, I know we haven't met before, though I'm really enjoying your series Full Metal Alchemist, but I was wondering if you could help out anime fandom by answering a simple question."

Edward grins a cheeky but friendly smile _"Sure!"_

"Great! Well, I've noticed that you rather... like your food so I was hoping you could tell me which you prefer to use, cutlery or chopsticks?"

_"Well, I don't really care which, but I guess I prefer a knife and fork as its quicker and easier."_

"Great, thanks for your answer Ed and good luck with yours and your brother Al's quest."

Ok, I'm starting to run a little short on time here so I think...

_"WHAT WAS THAT? ARRGGH! YOU COMPARED ME TO THE SIZE OF A DUST MOTE IN YOUR EYE!"_ (Edward picks up the nearest thing which happens to be a bench and starts swinging it around dangerously)

"Huh? What? No, Honest! All I said was that I'm running out of time for this (I swallow) question."

Edward suddenly calms down _"Oh..." _He gives a small embarrassed laugh_ " Ok then Bye!"_

"Uh, yeah... Bye!" I beat a hasty retreat.

As I was saying, I'll ask just one more person. "Ah! Yukino, could I ask you a quick question?

Yukino Miyazawa looks at me with a demure, perfect smile. _"I prefer to use chopsticks, they are the traditional items to use in Japan."_

"Wow! How did you know what I was going to ask? You're amazing!"

Yukino blushes and looks slightly off to the side _"I like to keep up with current topics and to study"_

"Ok, that explains that. Thankyou Yukino. Sayónara."

_"Sayónara."_ As I walk away Yukino laughs a self satisfied, happy laugh and says to herself _"Alright! That's another person who now believes I'm perfect."_

= = =

As I said, I wrote this last year, specifically around the time that Full metal Alchemist episode five was aired in Japan and the Club I go to had yet to see that series so that is why I introduced Ed the way I did. If you like this or wish to see more, please let me know, I do have another set of questions and answers I wrote for the next edition of our club fanzine. That one has answers from Cho Hakkai, Edward Elric, Lina Inverse and a few other characters helping out with the answers that the main three give. :-)


End file.
